Blind Touch
by Little Danish Pastry
Summary: Mathias isn't like anyone else Alfred's ever met, but that doesn't really matter because even though one can't see, Mathias and Alfred will always be bestfriends. AU, Blind!Denmark, DenAme


**So I finished Gutters recently and hOLY FUCK WAS IT HEARTBREAKING. ****_(SLIGHT SPOILER HERE FOR NEAR THE END) Anyway, I've had enough of Blind!Denmark for a while I think...but I wanted to write fluff._**

**So, Blind!DenmarkxAmerica Human AU fluff. I don't mean this as an offence to any people who are/know anyone who is blind. **

* * *

"Hey, Alfred? Can I touch your face?"

This may seem like an odd sort of question. Alfred is over at his bestfriend Mathias' house. They're both 15, it's early summer, and they're in Mathias' room. They're close enough so that it isn't weird for one of them to sit against the headboard, reading a comic whilst the other rests their head in the reader's lap and sometimes cuddles up to them.

Mathias is the one with the head in Alfred's lap, asking the question and cutting into the content silence that surrounded them. Alfred looks down at his friend, who has a smile on his face (as he always does) and looking up in his general direction. His pupils are milky white like his iris', and Alfred smiles and laughs a little.

"Already? You're forgetting faster these days."

"Am not! I just wanna do it again, that's all."

Alfred sighs a little, but isn't really annoyed. "Okay, okay..." Mathias sits up, and Alfred puts his comic book aside, crosses his legs and waits for Mathias to take his place in front of him, legs also crossed. Alfred leans in slightly, and the other cups his face in his hands and brushes his thumbs over his cheeks gently.

This isn't a strange activity for the two.

You see, after an unfortunate incident when he was 8 during a bonfire night involving a couple of sparklers and no supervision, Mathias lost sight in both his eyes over the course of a grueling week of rapidly failing vision, many hospital visits and finally a mournful doctor telling Mathias' parents his sight couldn't be saved. Alfred remembered his own father retelling what had happened, being told by Mathias' father. Mathias stayed positive (after coming to accept he could no longer see), and worked with the people who came to help him and his parents deal with his new impalement. He asked to be taken out of his local school and was from then on homeschooled with the help of one of his mother's friends who worked at a school for people like him; blind children. Alfred had met Mathias when he was 10, and had just moved in. Alfred's mother had said she had meet Mathias' mother when out shopping and she lived in the neighborhood, said she had a child Alfred's age.

Alfred had been excited. He wasn't starting at his school until after summer, and hadn't had the chance to make friends with anyone. Alfred had gone around with his mother, though after arriving Alfred's mother realized Mathias' mother had forgotten to mention something. Mathias wasn't like other children Alfred had met in the past. Mathias had to use a white cane to get around. Mathias, though he didn't wear dark glasses, didn't usually look directly at him but in his direction.

Mathias couldn't see Alfred at all. All he could see was a bit of light when he opened his eyes. That didn't matter to Alfred, nor Mathias. Alfred didn't take long to consider Mathias his bestfriend, and Alfred was Mathias'.

Alfred went to public school and Mathias stayed at home. That never mattered.

Alfred got strange looks when he said his bestfriend was a blind boy that lived in his neighborhood, and people would say; "How can he call you his bestfriend when he can't even see you?" That never mattered either.

That's why they did this. Alfred sits there patiently, letting Mathias gently run his hands over his face. He smiles when a hand will brush through his hair, or a thumb runs under his eye. He watches Mathias' face. He notes how calm he looks, the same time he's focused. Sometimes, his eyes close. Alfred can almost see into Mathias' head and see him creating a mental image of him. He wonders what Mathias sees. Sometimes he shuts his own eyes, and tries to imagine it through the mind's eye of his blind bestfriend. Mathias sometimes asks things such as little things like what's that new mark on his forehead which Alfred will sometimes answer with 'just a spot' or 'a little scratch'. Mathias will nod, and Alfred knows he's adding this to the mental image inside his head.

Fingers with a gentle touch run down his jaw, slightly down his neck. Alfred wonders if Mathias can feel how warm his skin is getting as a finger ever-so-lightly grazes a sensitive point on his jaw or he neck. The hands never go farther then that though. Sometimes, Alfred wonders if he likes that. This time Mathias is creating the mental image, something else happens. Alfred blinks when a thumb brushes over his bottom lip, very lightly and pulling on the flesh just slightly. He doesn't notice how Mathias' face flushes the tiniest bit, but notices as he suddenly looks slightly uncomfortable.

"What's up?" Alfred raises an eyebrows, and Mathias' hands stop on either side of his face. His palms are slightly sticky with sweat but not so much that Alfred notices.

"...Those are your lips, right?" The thumb touches the edge of them, and Alfred smiles and nods.

"Yep. Just like they've been there everytime you've done this." Mathias chuckles a little, and bites his lip before he speaks again. His words sound like they're difficult to get out.

"Can I, erm, do something? I-If you don't like it, I-I'll stop I-"

Alfred furrows his eyebrows, watching how Mathias' cheeks darken with his words. "Matt."

Mathias stops when Alfred cuts him off. "Go ahead." He says gently, and leans in a bit more. It's not like it's going to be anything bad.

Soft.

That's the first thing Alfred thinks when lips brush against his. He's surprised, but his mind doesn't register this until after Mathias had leaned in, his eyes-that-don't-see are closed and lips are pressed gently over his.

The second things he notices with how tense Mathias is.

His hands are tense on his face, and his palms are damp and he thinks they're shaking. Alfred is tense as well, eyes still open, lips not kissing back. This is his first kiss. He likes it though, and slowly, he kisses back. Mathias' hands that Alfred thinks may have been shaking seem to stop and the touch is softer.

Mathias tilts his head and applies more pressure into the kiss. Alfred makes a small noise, and Mathias pulls back, panicking. "I-I'm sor-..." Alfred doesn't let him finish and take Mathias' wrists in his hands.

If Mathias could see, when he opened his eyes he'd only be looking into the warm loving gaze of Alfred, who's smiling.

"It's okay Matt." Alfred says quietly as he places Mathias' hands on his shoulders, and squeezes his wrists gently to get him to not be so tense. Both their cheeks are hot with blush, eyes slightly hooded. "It's okay."

There's no more words, and Alfred puts his hands behind Mathias' neck, brushing them through the soft different-shade-to-his-own blonde hair and Mathias leans in halfway and Alfred does his part so their lips meet halfway. Mathias' hands are holding Alfred's shoulders, and Alfred's are moving up to brush through his hair. Their lips are moving against eachother. The kiss is soft, and so are the lips that each of them feel against their own, sharing the kiss.

Mathias doesn't need to see to know he has all he wants with him right at that moment.

* * *

**~Mask-Chan**


End file.
